


【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事③

by sin0_zz



Series: 一件严重的事 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 养成
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, mdob, 斑带 - Relationship
Series: 一件严重的事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987876





	【mdob/斑带】一件严重的事③

“生了！生了！”带土捧着自己的骚粉手机从床上一个鲤鱼打挺，他顾不上穿鞋就哒哒哒冲出卧室，唰地把手机屏幕糊到斑脸上。

屏幕上是他们金发班主任抱着一个刚出生的婴儿，病床上的红发女性和他都慈祥的注视对方的温馨画面。

在斑皱眉之前，带土收回自己自己手机，两手在按键上摁几下又秀出一张新照片：他的俩初中同学，一人抱着刚才画面中的婴儿，一人戳着婴儿的脸颊，背后还站着位脸上两条“血泪”银发男笑得一脸灿烂。

“呜呜呜我也好想戳鸣人的脸颊，一定软呼呼的滑溜溜的光是想想就好可爱啊！！”带土收回自己的手机，表情夸张地对斑炫耀自己班主任家的新成员，虽然这个孩子和他一点关系都没有，但他已经自觉给自己按上“鸣人的哥哥”头衔。

斑右手托着脸，伸过左手要去拿带土手里的手机。带土眼疾手快把手机护住，兔子挂件随着他的动作一晃一甩，“做什么？”

“我怎么不知道你还有个手机。”还是这么骚气的颜色。

“…你又没问过我。”带土放下手机，“平时你和泉奈哥哥都出门，到晚上才回来，就把我一个人留在家里（白绝：阿嚏），还不准我出去，我又不会乱跑……再这样下去我就要肌肉萎缩啦！”

……斑觉得带土说的非常有道理。  
而且自己好像在带他回家之前还说过什么“到这边来扶新的老人”之类的话，结果人一到家就金窝藏娇似的到现在连家门都没出过。

睡觉前斑让带土存了自己和泉奈的手机号码，答应明天带他去公司玩一圈。

带土听后光着脚又哒哒哒跑回卧室，调好闹钟，安然入睡。梦里他终于砍掉了最后一只小怪，向圣诞树村长提交他最后的新手任务，激动含着泪获得主线委托。  
勇者宇智波带土终于可以从新手村跨出，去新地图冒险了。

吨吨吨，酒量不知道行不行但奶量特大的带土在泉奈的注视下完成了今天的“复仇任务”。  
这个任务由泉奈命名监督，用他的话来说这个任务的最终目标就是“我们要比千手扉间高一厘米”。  
斑说自己没兴趣，成员只有泉奈和带土（被迫）。  
所以虽然泉奈说着“我们”，但其实只把希望压在带土身上。带土表示不知道自己能不能承担如此重任，他只能努力让自己更高些。

吃完早餐，太阳已经完全升了起来，是个没有雨的阴天。带土打开窗户感受了下室外温度，回去换了件带绒毛的外套。

打开门踏出家门的一刻，带土从内心感叹这是他几个月来最舒适的一天。他赞美了躲在白云后的太阳，赞美了从他头顶飞过的小鸟，赞美了红叶上的露珠和周围的竹林，最后发现他们家没有邻居。

“……”  
至于上次到家的时候为什么没有发现这样的异常带土只能说自己当时哭累了没太注意。

“……斑，你说‘新的老人’难道是你自己吗。”  
带土理所当然的挨了一锤。

宇智波带土捂着脑袋，默默跟着斑上了正停在家门口的私家车。他把装着卷子和水壶的小书包取下，发现宇智波斑在前排副座，而驾驶座坐着他不认识的人。  
听斑称呼他的名字叫镜。

自来熟的带土自然很快就勾搭上了他的司机哥哥，并且得知大家原来都是“一家人”。镜显得和带土同样开心，虽然早就知道他们家老板收养了个远房宇智波小孩，自己还在公司群里偷笑着吃了瓜，但实际见到带土，还是觉得真人比白绝说的有意思多了。尤其是听他和老板的双人相声，这在接近差不多三个月的时间里成为镜的一大乐趣和茶余饭后的谈资。

车驶出一段距离后，周围的建筑物明显增多，这附近像是个高级小区，明显多了些人的气息。  
“我家就住在这儿，再往里面一点，是富岳叔一家子。”宇智波镜用眼神给带土示意，虽然方位模糊的说了等于白说，带土还是兴奋的“嗯嗯嗯”直点头。  
“我家有个小孩，叫止水，不过今年只有五岁。”

“哦哦哦！！！！那你们去上班的时候我可以和他一起玩吗！”

“我看不是很行。”斑笑道，“麻烦人家止水照顾你不觉得丢人吗。”

“什么？！老头子你开玩笑！！我至于被五岁的小孩照顾吗！诶镜哥，我给你说，我可会照顾人了。”带土把身子伸向前，强行让自己的小脑袋和他们并排。

“对，这小子还准备着到这边来发展扶老人业务呢。”斑把他按回去。

“没错没错，我到这边的第一个服务对象就他。”带土倒在后座，指着斑的后脑勺，又补充道“今天开业第一天。”

“那就麻烦你了，带土。在我变老之前，”斑顿了顿，“我都会是第一个客户吧。”

完了好像被坑了。

因为憋笑很辛苦所以宇智波镜直接笑出了声音。

带土憋屈极了，他又突然发现一个问题：“咦，为什么老头子和泉奈哥哥不和镜哥你们住在一起呢？你每天还要专门开车到这边来接老头子，多麻烦啊。大家在一起多方便。”  
“这个嘛，原先确实是住在一起，后来……”  
“……”  
“后来？”  
“……后来赚到更多的钱嘛！斑大人喜欢大房子就搬出去住了呗。”  
宇智波斑在他们聊到这段话题时不自觉回避一般地看向了窗外，镜也不亏是跟了他这么多年，再怎么也不会戳他的痛处。  
带土得到个明显敷衍的回答，自觉就算自己刨根问底也问不出个什么名堂，就放弃了。

今天的公司员工群格外热闹，一大早就炸开了锅。  
以白绝为首的吃瓜群众各个热情似火，巴不得都去老板办公室报道。不为别的，只为看一眼传闻中的“老板私生子”。  
关系好点的可以借口送茶送零食，关系一般的突然对自家生产的零件资料信息失忆，跑去问老板确认详情。  
实在进不去又不好意思往门口鬼鬼祟祟的，只好发消息给总是和斑待在一块儿的秘书火核：  
“那个小孩，和老板长得像吗！”  
火核左看看右瞅瞅，回了句：  
“还真不太像。”

哦，凑在一块吃瓜的几个小脑袋得出结论：据说老板对旧情念念不忘，很有可能这是他当年情人和别人抚养不了的孩子…咱们老板，真是太痴情了。


End file.
